The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a multi-channel amplifier apparatus for oscillation or signal packets.
During the processing of oscillation or pulse packets it is sometimes necessary to have available a number of parallel channels containing as identical as possible electrical characteristics. Frequently, the spacing between two successive oscillation packets or sets is a multiple of their width. Thus, for instance, with a radar device working according to amplitude monopulse techniques there are provided amplifiers whose tolerance, as concerns amplification with respect to amplitude and phase, must be maintained within as narrow limits as possible. This is necessary because the received signals delivered by the antenna arrangement only can be correlated in a certain relationship to one another for target data determination after there has been accomplished selective amplification. The solution of this objective is rendered more difficult because the received signals have a large dynamic range.
Multi-channel amplifier devices for oscillation or pulse packets which contain a respective amplifier for each channel are not capable of satisfactorily fulfilling such objectives, or at best only with large technological expenditure in equipment and complicated systems design.